tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocar
Rocar (also T.V. or Autobuzul) was a van, bus and trolleybus manufacturer based in Bucharest, Romania. The company was created in 1951, and the first production lines were made for rolling-stock equipment and agricultural machines. In 1956 the first bus was built on a truck frame and in 1957 the production program was enlarged also for trolleybuses, mini-buses and pick-ups made after the own design of ROCAR. Beginning with 1968 ROCAR started exporting vehicles in Eastern Europe, Africa, South America and Middle East and, in 1971, it was bought a license from MAN, Germany. After 1990 ROCAR had a cooperation with a body bus company from Italy, De Simon.ROCAR Product line City buses in Bucharest]] * U112 - 27+78+1 passengers; independent suspension; engine: D 2156 HM 81 U - 192 HP between the axles; mechanical gear box, 4 + 1 gears; top speed: 71 km/h * U312 - 25+78+1 passengers; rigid front axle; engine: RABA D 10 UTS - 245 HP - Euro 2 between the axles; automatic transmission, Voith DIWA D863.1, 3 + 1 gears; top speed: 67 km/h * U412 (DE SIMON type body) - 25+75+1 passengers; rigid front axle; engine: MAN D 0826 LUH 13 - 260 HP - Euro 2; located in rear hang; automatic transmission, Voith DIWA D851.2, 3 + 1 gears; top speed: 75 km/h * U117 (articulated city bus) - 42+102+1 passengers; engine options: D 2156 HM 81 U - 192 HP / D 2156 MT 81 U - 240 HP; mechanical gear box, 4 + 1 gears; top speed: 71 km/h * Other models: T.V. 1; T.V. 2; T.V. 7/71R (Midibus); T.V. 20 U/R (Urban/Rutier); Roman 108/109 (Midibus); Rocar Montana (midibus); Rocar U812 Intercity buses & coaches * I & T 111 - 43+(27 for I 111)+1 seats; engine options: D 2156 HM 81 U - 192 HP (I 111 only) / D 2156 MT 85 U - 240 HP / D 2156 MTN 8 - 256 HP; mechanical gear box, 5 + 1 gears; top speed: 110 km/h * I & T 311 (powered by home made and foreign made engines - Euro 1 & 2) - 43+1 seats; engine: Mercedes-Benz OM 442 A - 340 HP; mechanical gear box, 6 + 1 gears; top speed: 110 km/h Trolleybuses trolleybus in Cluj-Napoca]] * 212E (single trolleybus with logical control unit) - 28+64+1 passengers; motor: TN 76 - 125 kW; top speed: 60 km/h * 312E (single trolleybus with chopper) - 26+69+1 passengers; motor: TN 76 - 125 kW; top speed: 60 km/h * 412E (single trolleybus with chopper, traction motor located in overhang) - 25+68+1 passengers; motor: TN 96R - 150 kW; top speed: 60 km/h * 512E (single trolleybus with chopper, traction motor located in overhang) - 20+68+1 passengers; motor: TN 76 - 125 kW; top speed: 60 km/h * 217E (articulated trolleybus) - 39+117+1 passengers; motor: TN 81 - 175 kW; top speed: 60 km/h * Other models: T.V. 2E; T.V. 20E; DAC 112 E; DAC 117 EA; Rocar 812E Light commercial vehicles * 33 (F-vans / M-minibuses / C-pick-ups / A-chassis / FA-workshop vans / S-ambulances) - up to 14+1 seats (for minibuses); g.v.w.: 3350 kg / payload: 1200-1400 kg; engine options: ARO D 127 - 68 HP - Diesel / ARO L 25 - 83 HP - gasoline; mechanical gear box, 4 or 5 + 1 gears; traction options: 4 x 2 and 4 x 4; top speed: 100 km/h * 40 (F-vans / M-minibus / C-pick-ups / A-chassis / I- frigorific vehicles / CD-double cab pick-ups) - up to 14+1 seats (for minibuses); g.v.w.: 4000 kg / payload: 1200-1800 kg; engine options: ARO D 127 - 68 HP - Diesel / ANDORIA - 90 HP - Diesel - Euro 2; Renault - 106 HP - Diesel - Euro 2; mechanical gear box, 4 or 5 + 1 gears; rear axle with twin wheels; top speed: 110 km/h * Other models: T.V. 4/41 (M,F,C,S); T.V. 5/51/52 (M,F,C,S); T.V. 12 (M,F,C,S); T.V. 14 (M,F,C,S); T.V. 14; T.V. 15; T.V. 35; T.V. 105; T.V. 106; T.V. 206 See also * Rocar DAC * Rocar De Simon U412 * Rocar De Simon U412-DAF * Rocar De Simon U412E References External links * Rocar history website Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Companies of Romania Category:Companies founded in 1951 Category:2002 disestablishments Category:Rocar